


Free to Come and Go

by IronSpoon (OddColor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddColor/pseuds/IronSpoon
Summary: The two of you had been friends longer than most of the people you knew had even been alive.He always came back to hide out just long enough for whatever it was to blow over, before disappearing from your life once more.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking this one nice and slow. Testing the waters of Supernatural writing.  
> And yes, I most likely will abandon this one too.

Too many times the two of you went your separate ways. Too many times you had begun to wonder if you had lost him for good.  
Until he came poking around again.  
Even when the rest of the world thought that he was dead and gone, he never failed to let you know otherwise.  
Somehow, in his own way, that adorable trickster of yours would pop back up in your life.  
More than once you had walked into your home to find not only every surface of your kitchen, but every flat surface in the entire house covered in cakes and pastries and candies. Other times you’d return to find your T.V. on, playing a movie that made you glad that you didn’t leave your curtains open for your poor unsuspecting neighbors to witness.  
More recently, though, you would find him having fallen asleep on your couch.

The two of you had been friends longer than most of the people you knew had even been alive.  
You weren’t ever really sure what he did while away, but it became obvious that it was becoming increasingly dangerous.  
It had only been in the recent years that he even had a need to be in a safe place to recuperate.  
He would hide out just long enough for whatever it was to blow over, before disappearing from your life once more.


	2. Chapter 2

  
“You always have this place so tightly warded,” Gabriel stopped walking towards you, taking a dramatic look around, “yet, somehow, I’m always free to come and go.”  
Sighing, you close the front door behind you. You wouldn’t have stayed out so late, had you known he was back.  
“You say that like you didn’t help me with most of it.”  
You walk past him to set your purse on the counter. As you turn around, you jump, not expecting him to be so close.  
“Scared ya?” he sneered. 

Realizing how much you had missed him, you throw your arms around him and bury your face into his neck.  
“Whoa! I missed you too,” he continued, gently patting your back before giving in and returning the embrace.  



	3. Chapter 3

“Gabriel,” you plead as tears begin to fill your eyes.  
He seems frozen in place, standing completely motionless for seconds too long. Seconds that drag on and on.  
“ _Gabriel_ ,” you whisper, repeating yourself.  
Turning on his heel, he quickly strides towards you.  
“Don’t!” he spat.  
After all the time you two had known each other, you thought that you could read him fairly easily. The look on his face, the finger pointing at your own face, all of it came from an anger you hadn’t seen before. Anger that you weren’t prepared for.  
“Don’t,” he continued, just a bit softer this time. Gabriel dropped his head and stared at the floor, lowering his outstretched arm.  
Silence, once again, filled the room.

The charming goofball you had gotten to know so well was still surprising you.  
Anyone to live as long as he had would have to have a darker side just to survive. You were personally aware of this fact. What you had underestimated, foolishly so, was his power. The air was thick with it. You could feel it making the hair on the back of your neck and arms rise.  
You swallow, studying his body language. Once the air seems to thin, you speak.

“I should have kept walking,” you mumble.  
This statement piqued his interest enough for him to look up from the floor.  
“What do you mean?”  
“If I could redo that entire day and just…” you inhale deeply, preparing yourself for the backlash of what you were admitting, “I should have kept walking.”

Just as much as you felt Gabriel’s power fill the room around you, another feeling crashed down. If it was possible to feel someone else’s heart shatter, you were feeling it now.  
A hard gulp was audible as Gabriel began to nod.  
“You’re right. You are absolutely right. I should never have taken pity on such an irritating creature.”  
You knew what he was saying came from a place of hurt, yet held enough truth of how he really felt, or at least felt about you at some point.  
Nodding in acceptance you continue, “I was always just some _pet_ to you then.”  
“More like ‘prolonged entertainment’, Sugar.”

“Not entertaining enough to keep you from running away time after time.”  
You felt your lip quiver with that last statement, threatening to betray your own hurt.

“Forgive me for giving you the wrong impression,” he said, his voice making no attempt to hide the insincerity in those words, “but _this_ was just a way to pass the time. Eternity can get awfully boring.”

“Get out,” you snap, unable to hold back your tears.  
Whether it was your words, or the sight of you crying that snapped Gabriel back to his senses, you didn’t care.  
Locking eyes, you repeat, “Get out.”

With a snap of his fingers, you were all alone in your living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Extended periods would go by without seeing or hearing from Gabriel. Months at a time would pass without a worry. He always came back, even if just for a moment.  
When it began to approach year five without so much as a sign from him… you were only lying to yourself if you said you weren’t beginning to worry.  
Sitting down at your small kitchen table, placing your elbows on its glass surface, you rest your head in your hands and silently plead with him to show up. Just like you had done so many times before, you beg for your friend to let you know that he was okay, that you were worried.

That you were sorry.

This wasn’t the first time you had been desperate for a sign from him. Every time before, it had been as if he heard you, felt the urgency in your thoughts. Within days he’d be by your side.   
But after the way the two of you last parted ways, would he even acknowledge you?


	5. Chapter 5

Face to face with a hunter.  
All these years you had kept your hands clean, nose down, in the attempt to avoid them. And now? Now you had one not 5 feet away from you, gun in hand.   
He must have noticed you glancing at his firearm, since the next words out of his mouth were simply, “Witch killing bullets.”  
Humors flew around about a certain pair of infamous brothers having such a thing.  
“So which one are you?” you ask, trying to stall long enough to come up with an escape plan.  
Before another word can be said, he pulls a suddenly ringing phone out of his pocket. He keeps his eyes focused on you as he answers. It doesn’t take long for the expression on his face to change. The stern expression quickly faded, being replaced by raised brows and wide eyes. If it was on the face of anyone other than a Winchester, you would have thought he was _surprised_.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where are we going?” you ask, voice nearly catching in your throat. You try to swallow in an attempt to relieve the lump now forming there. It had taken all of your courage to muster up the question.  
Though he had relaxed his arm, the gun remained pointed at you.   
“Just keep walking,” he grunts.  
Once you reach pavement, your brain tries convincing you that running is a viable means of escape. The thought is pushed aside when you hear his voice.  
“Get in,” he says, motioning towards a lone black car parked in the shadows of the alleyway.

The car ride had been filled with silence. 

Once at your destination, he leads you into a large room. Two other men who had been talking until you entered the room, now turned their attention to you.   
If the Winchesters had wanted you dead, they wouldn’t have needed to bring you all this way to do so. Your fear was mixing with a healthy dose of confusion by this point.   
One of the men had what looked like photographs laid out on the table in front of him.   
“Those are mine,” you exclaim, rushing closer, “What are you doing with those?”  
There weren’t many, as you were careful not to keep much evidence of your past. The few you kept were old enough that you could pass them off as being an older relative if needed.   
The most recent one catches your eye. Reaching for the old Polaroid, you smile to yourself. 

“So you know this person?” one of them asks, snapping you out of your memories.  
“Hmm?” you ask, as the now standing man all but towers over you.  
He points, not at you, but at the blond with his arm draped around you in the picture.   
“This guy, you know him.” he states.  
You look at each of the men in the room, eyes darting from one to the other as you try to figure out the safest answer.   
With glaring eyes on you, you settle for a silent nod.


	7. Chapter 7

They had their plan.   
You were to stay behind as Rowena’s backup, though she probably wouldn’t need it.

“Gabriel,” your eyes pleading just as much as your words, “I can’t lose you again.”  
Closing the already limited space between the two of you, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.  
“Hey,” he whispered, gently kissing the top of your head, “so far, nothing’s been able to best me.”  
You squeeze him even tighter, knowing that he can’t keep pressing his luck, tempting death and getting away with it. Trickster or not.  
“Just come back. Got it?”  
“Anything for you, Sugar.”


	8. Chapter 8

The noise causes your heart to race.  
You kick off the blanket that was covering your lap and leap off of the sofa. Racing down the hall, you hear it again. And again. You’re practically sliding around the corner as you turn.

They were back. 

You’re caught in awe as you’re met with unfamiliar faces. One after the other walking out of the portal.  
Rowena had done it. She was able to keep the portal open long enough.   
You quickly scan the faces that now filled the room. As the portal closes, you move in closer, searching for him. Eyes darting from person to person, you’re met by a somber looking Sam.

Your heart drops as he begins to speak, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.  
Unable to make out most of what he was saying, you shrug his hand off and start to wonder through the crowd and back to your room. The numbness consumes your every thought, every movement.   
Once you reach the doorway of your room, you finally break down. Knees hitting the cold, hard floor, tears run down your face as you let out a scream.  
You don’t enter the room. Too many ghosts lived there now. Too many reminders.  
Instead you sit next to the entrance with your back against the wall of the hallway. Wrapping your arms around your legs, you pull them in close and rest your head on your knees.   
Unsure of how much time has passed, you look up at the sound of approaching footsteps.  
You want to tell them to go away and leave you to your misery, though you doubted you could do much more than cry out loud, so you place your head back down.  
Sleeve just barely grazing your arm, he sits down next to you without a word. It didn’t take long for you to lean into Castiel and sob even harder.


End file.
